Falls and fall related injuries are among the most common, costly and serious medical problems facing the elderly. Every year, one-third to one-half of the population age 65 and over experience falls. Falls are the leading cause of trauma related deaths and injuries in adults 65 years and older. Half of the elderly people who fall do so repeatedly. In 2000, the direct cost of all fall injuries to older adults was slightly more than $19 billion. In addition, falling experience can lead to a loss of balance confidence and fear of falling. Fear of falling can in turn lead to a loss of mobility and balance deterioration, which further increases the likelihood of a fall. Loss of independence can result from both fracture-related disability and self-imposed limitations caused by fear of falling. Decreased confidence in the ability to ambulate leads to reduced mobility and further functional decline, depression, feelings of helplessness, and social isolation.
For the past 20 years a system has been available in which the individual wears an electronic pendant on a chain around the neck and is instructed to push a button on the pendant following a fall. If they push the button successfully, help is dispatched from a central call center to the individual's residence. However, if the individual is incapacitated when they fall and are unable to push the button, the fact that they fell and are incapacitated may go unrecognized for many hours or days.
A similar system has been recommended for use in eldercare facilities. In such facilities, personnel are typically on duty 24/7. If the “button push” is successful, help can be dispatched immediately to assist the downed resident from within the building. Again, however, if individuals are incapacitated and unable to push the button, significant amounts of time may elapse before they are discovered.